1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media player and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a media player and a control method thereof, which receives and processes a signal from an external source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, which displays an image based on a received video signal, generally employs a cable connected thereto to receive the video signal from a signal source. The cable is one of various cable designs, wherein each cable design is designed according to the type of a transmission signal it is going to carry and a desired length. For example, a conventional high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cable having a length of 7 m or more has noise that is generated by virtue of its design characteristics. An exemplary design characteristic is a star cable design.
A display apparatus processes a signal transmitted through the connected cable, thereby displaying an image. The signal processing operation is performed to compensate for frequency loss such as signal loss or signal weakening that results due to the connected cable. The conventional display apparatus processes the received signal on the basis of a register value used for frequency loss compensation.
The register value is set by a manufacturer while the display apparatus is being produced. The manufacturer sets the register value to an optimal value associated with a reference connected cable. That is, the manufacturer tests various cables for noise and then sets the optimal register value at which a resulting image has the least amount of noise.
However, in the case where a user uses a cable having different characteristics than the reference cable, frequency loss may be generated. For example, in the case where a user uses the cable having a length longer or shorter than 7 m by a predetermined length, under the condition that the register value is set with regard to the connection cable having a length of 7 m, noise is likely to arise in processing the signal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved media player that can process a signal with a minimized amount of noise despite the characteristics of a cable.